Enfin ils se déclarent 4 : pour quand les vacances
by Dinou
Summary: quand tout s’acharne contre eux !
1. Enfin ils se déclarent 4

STARGATE SG-1

Enfin ils se déclarent (4) : Pour quand les vacances ? (1)

Auteur : Dinou

E-mail : dinou149@wanadoo.fr 

Commentaires : Vicky

E-mail : vickysg1@wanadoo.fr

Genre : romance, action, humour

Spoilers : y en quelques uns mais ce ne sont que des, allusions.

Résumé : quand tout s'acharne contre eux ! 

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série Stargate SG-1 ne nous appartiennent pas, nous ne touchons pas d'argent et nous ne faisons que pour nous distraire et pour les fans comme nous de la série.

PS : juste un conseil, vaut mieux avoir lu les fics précédentes sinon vous allez pas comprendre grand-chose ! Bien sûr on vous dit ça dans votre intérêt !

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS NOTRE AUTORISATION SVP !!!**

****

**Colorado Springs, maison de Monsieur et Madame Jack O'Neill **:

         Jack était dans la cuisine et préparait le café. Comme chaque samedi matin, c'était lui qui se levait pour donner à manger à sa progéniture. Une fois encore il avait réussi à déconnecter Sam de ses expériences et cette dernière dormait profondément. Jack était fier de lui car il avait appris à sa femme le farniente et pourtant ce n'était pas gagné ! (c'est clair !! je confirme) Il devait avouer qu'il y arrivait de plus en plus souvent depuis la naissance de Liz, il y avait à peine plus de six ans maintenant. Après l'accouchement, Sam devait s'occuper de leur fille, et donc levait le pied et ainsi Jack avait plus de facilité pour la convertir à l'art de la glandouille. Alors il sourit en pensant à tout ce qui avait changé depuis ces dernières années, il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de deux charmantes petites têtes chercheuses. Et oui, j'ai bien dit deux : Jack et Sam ne s'était pas arrêtée à Elisabeth, ils avaient eu deux ans après un petit Jonathan Charles O'Neill Junior, au plus grand bonheur de Jack ! Ils arrivèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine en étreignant leurs nounours. Elisabeth avait les cheveux blonds de sa mère, les yeux marrons de Jack et semblait développer un esprit scientifique carterien, ce qui ne réjouissait pas trop Jack mais il devait faire avec (au secours une scientifique !! zen Vick ça va aller !!!). Jonathan, quant à lui, il avait les yeux bleus de Sam et les cheveux châtains de Jack, et il semblait ne pas trop s'intéresser aux sciences, du moins pour l'instant, et Jack priait pour que ça dure ! (on prie avec toi !) Les deux enfants avaient les cheveux en bataille et semblaient encore fonctionner au radar, ce qui fit sourire Jack !

J : « Alors les monstres bien dormis ? » demanda t-il en les embrassant.  
Elisabeth et Jonathan acquiéçèrent, les deux enfants ne disaient rien et il ne fallait surtout pas leur prendre la tête tant qu'ils n'avaient pas pris leur petit déjeuner, ce qui fit sourire Jack à nouveau, car il ne fallait rien lui demander tant qu'il n'avait prit son café, tout comme Sam d'ailleurs ! Ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas les renier ! Les enfants se mirent à table et Jack leur donna leur petit déjeuner. Alors qu'elle mangeait son bol de céréales, Elisabeth remarqua l'absence de sa maman. Alors elle leva les yeux vers Jack en lui lançant un regard plein de questions. 

J : « Quoi ? Un problème Liz ? »

L : « Elle est où maman ? » demanda t-elle sérieusement.

A cette question son frère leva la tête à son tour.

John : « Oui, elle est où maman ? Elle n'est pas à la base hein ? » demanda t-il avec de l'appréhension dans la voix.

J : « Mais non, votre mère dort encore, elle a besoins de se reposer. »

Les deux enfants poussèrent un ouf de soulagement. Il arrivait encore à Sam de partir en urgence à la base à cause d'un problème avec la porte et les enfants n'appréciaient que moyennement qu'on leur gâche leur week-end en famille. Les deux enfants se concertèrent du regard, puis ils se levèrent et coururent en vitesse dans la chambre de leurs parents vérifier que Sam y était bien. Jack n'avait pas réussi à les retenir. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'étage, il vit que ses deux terreurs poussaient doucement la porte de la chambre pour ne pas réveiller leur petite maman. Ils passèrent leurs petites têtes et virent Sam endormie. Cette fois c'était sûr, elle était bien là ! Ils la regardèrent quelques secondes et ne purent s'empêcher d'entrer dans la chambre et de réveiller leur maman. Elisabeth entra en première, suivie de près par John. Ils montèrent sur le lit ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Sam. (franchement vous pouviez pas la laisser dormir !! apparemment non ! merci j'ai vu ! qu'est ce que tu es observatrice alors ! Oui je sais ! )Ils restèrent au pied du lit en attendant que Sam soit complètement réveillée. Jack rigolait doucement car c'était la même chose tous les samedis matins, les enfants allaient réveiller Sam en douceur. Lorsque Sam ouvrit les yeux la première chose qu'elle vit c'était Elisabeth et John, et ça c'était un réveil digne de ce nom pour Sam. Elle était heureuse, elle et Jack avaient réussi à fonder une famille malgré toutes les embûches qu'il y avait eut sur leur route et vivaient maintenant heureux. 

S : « Alors on vient pas embrasser maman ? » demanda t-elle à ses deux chérubins.

Les deux enfants se jetèrent sur leur mère et l'embrassèrent.

L : « Coucou maman ! »

John : « Bonjour ! »

Liz et John : « Bien dormi ? »

S : « Très bien ! Vous avez pris vos petits déjeuners ? » demanda Sam.

L : « On n'a pas fini ! »

S : « Alors, qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Allez hop, à la cuisine ! »

John : « Tu nous rejoins hein ? »

S : « Mais oui ! »

C'est à ce moment là que Jack décida d'intervenir.

J : « Maintenant que vous avez dit bonjour à votre mère allez finir de manger ! »

L et John : « Oki ! »

Les enfants dévalèrent les escaliers et repartirent devant leurs bols de céréales respectifs. Jack se rapprocha de son épouse et l'embrassa tendrement.

J : « Bonjour Madame O'Neill. »

S : « Bonjour Monsieur O'Neill. »

J : « Bien dormi ? »

S : « Autant que possible avec un petit O'Neill en moi ! » dit Sam en passant une main sur son ventre rond. Vous avez bien lu, Sam est à nouveau enceinte. (et de 3 !!) Elle en est à son sixième mois de grossesse et Jack est absolument comblé. Ce dernier posa une main sur le ventre de sa femme.

J : « Et ben ! Quelle énergie dès le matin ! »

S : « Notre bébé te dit bonjour ! » dit Sam avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

J : « Salut bébé ! Dis vas y molo avec ta mère ! Ce n'est pas un ballon de foot ! »

Sam sourit aux paroles de Jack. Il savait toujours comment la faire rire. 

S : « Quel est le programme pour ce week-end ? »

J : « Pêche ! » dit Jack avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

S : « Pourquoi pas ! Les enfants vont adorer ! »

Alors Jack aida Sam à se lever et ils descendirent à la cuisine où leurs enfants finissaient de déjeuner. Sam et Jack se dirigèrent vers la cafetière pour se servir la tasse de café matinal. 

J : « Bon les enfants on ne traîne pas, on part en week-end au chalet ! » dit Jack tout content.

L et John : « Youppi ! »

Sam et Jack sourirent à la réaction de leurs enfants, comme à chaque fois, les enfants aimaient aller au chalet car là bas il y avait pleins de choses à faire : pêche, balade, et surtout pleins de bêtises pour rendre leur père totalement chèvre ! Et apparemment ils avaient déjà quelques idées de bêtises en tête vue leurs regards plein de malice. Alors que Jack et Sam prenaient leur petit déjeuner le téléphone sonna.

L et John : « Oh non ! »

J : « Faut vraiment répondre ? »

S : « Jack !!! »

J : « Ca va j'y vais… » dit Jack défaitiste.

L : « Il le faut vraiment ? » demanda Liz.

J : « Hélas… » dit Jack sur un ton encore plus défaitiste.

Jack alla donc décrocher.

J : « Allô ? » demanda t-il sans conviction.

??? : « Jack chéri, tu as des crampes aux doigts que tu ne peux plus composer mon numéro de téléphone ? »

Jack sourit.

J : « Salut m'man ! » (oh oh, je sens que les ennuis se ramènent !! tu sens bien !!)

Et oui, c'était la mère de Jack : Madame Jane O'Neill. Jack tenait beaucoup de sa mère dont sa répartie et ses yeux marrons.

J : « Comment vas-tu ? »

Jane : « Bien malgré mon arthrite. Comment vont Sam et les enfants ? »

J : « Tout le monde va bien ! Et que nous vaut l'honneur de cet appel matinal ? »

Jane : « Et bien, je voulais te dire que je venais chez vous pour le week-end ! » dit sa mère toute contente de sa surprise. (qu'est-ce que j'avais dit !!! au-revoir le week-end à la pêche !! pas de chance !!!)

J : « Hein ? »

Jane : « D'ailleurs j'arrive à l'aéroport de Colorado Springs dans trois heures, tu pourras venir me chercher ? »

J : « Bien sûr ! »

Jan : « Bien à toute à l'heure. »

Puis Jane raccrocha.

Jack se retourna vers sa femme et ses enfants qui le regardaient pour savoir ce qui se passait.

S : « Un problème Jack ? » demanda son épouse.

J : « Bah c'est-à-dire que… »

L : « C'était la base ? » demanda Liz.

J : « Non et j'aurais autant préféré… »

John : « Alors papa c'était qui ?!? »

J : « Votre grand-mère Jane ! » dit Jack d'un ton fataliste.

S : « Elle a un problème ? »

J : « Non mais nous on va en avoir un ! »

S : « Ah bon ? »

J : « Oui, elle débarque dans trois heures à l'aéroport de Colorado Springs ! »

John : « Pas de pêche ? »

J : « Non. »

L : « Pas grave, y aura grand-mère Jane ! On va bien rigoler ! »

John : « Papa va encore se faire gronder ! » (lol mdr)

Les deux enfants rirent et Sam dut cacher un sourire pour ne pas froisser son tendre époux.

J : « Et vous vous croyez drôles tous les deux ? »

L : « Ouaip ! »

John : « On est de la graine de comique ! »

L : « Et puis on y peut rien ! »

John : « C'est génétique ! »

L et John : « C'est parce qu'on est des O'Neill ! » dirent les deux enfants en chœur. (ptdr !!!!! xpdr !!!)

Sam rit franchement et quant à Jack il était consterné. Ces deux là lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs, tous ces espoirs reposaient à présent sur ce troisième enfant ! 

S : « Allez les monstres, il faut aller se préparer pour l'arrivée de votre grand-mère ! »

Les deux enfants foncèrent dans les escaliers suivis par Sam.

**Trois heures plus tard, aéroport de Colorado Springs :**

J : « Sam, on peut encore s'enfuir ! » dit Jack.

S : « Jack c'est ta mère voyons ! Puis elle n'est pas si terrible que ça ! »

J : « C'est parce qu'elle vous couve toi et les enfants mais moi elle est toujours sur mon dos ! » dit son mari en la regardant avec un regard de cocker battu.

S : « Allez mon chéri, elle n'est là que pour le week-end, ce sera vite passé ! Et puis si tu es sage tu auras le droit à une récompense ! » dit elle d'une voix à peine audible.

J : « Hum, et quelle genre de récompense ? » demanda Jack en se collant à son épouse.

S : « Du genre qui ont permis la naissance de Liz, John et ce petit bébé que je porte. » dit elle dans un grand sourire. (eh ben je crois qu'il va être bien sage !! comme une image même !!!)

J : « Je serai sage comme une image, promis ! » dit il avant de l'embrasser. (qu'est-ce que j'ai dit !)

L et John : « Beurk !!! » dirent les deux minis O'Neill.

Jack et Sam regardèrent leurs enfants et sourirent à leur réaction.

L : « Je ferai jamais ça ! »

John : « Moi non plus ! »

J : « On en reparlera dans dix ans ! »

Les deux enfants ne comprirent pas pourquoi ils devraient en reparler dans dix ans, pour eux c'était clair et net : ils ne le feraient jamais, mais ils ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre. Puis tout à coup leurs regards accrochèrent une personne.

L et John : « Grand-mère !!! »

Jane : « Bonjour mes anges !!! Ce que vous avez grandi tous les deux c'est fou !!! »

Jane embrassa ses deux petits enfants et se dirigea vers son fils et sa belle fille. 

Jane : « Sam ! Tu es resplendissante ! »

S : « Mais vous aussi ! »

Les deux femmes s'étreignirent.

J : « Bonjour maman. » dit Jack en embrassant sa mère.

Jane : « Jack tu devrais faire un régime, tu commence à grossir ! » (lol !! Je l'adore déjà !)

Puis sa mère partit chercher sa valise avec les deux enfants.

J : « Ca commence bien ! » dit Jack à l'oreille de son épouse qui en retour lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres pour lui donner courage. 

J : « C'est vrai que je commence à grossir ? »

S : « Mais non mon chéri, tu es parfait comme tu es, sinon tu sais bien que je te l'aurais dit ! » dit cette dernière avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

J : « Oui merci ! »

Après avoir récupérer les bagages, ils montèrent en voiture direction la maison familiale. 

Comme prévu Jane couva Sam, elle ne la laissa rien faire : pour Jane, Sam devait se reposer pour le bébé, comme le disait Jane elle-même : 

Jane : « J'ai mis au monde dix O'Neill, je sais que c'est fatigant, alors profite ma fille que je sois là ! »

Les enfants n'arrêtaient pas de rire tellement Jack n'arrêtait pas de se faire houspiller par sa mère. Tout ce qu'il faisait il le faisait de travers, les rares moments où il ne l'entendait pas c'était quand elle dormait, quand elle sortait avec les enfants ou quand il se réfugiait sur le toit pour regarder les étoiles. Le plus étrange est qu'il n'en voulait pas à sa mère, elle était comme ça et ne voulait en aucun cas la changer, il l'aimait telle qu'elle était. Il était aussi ravi que sa mère s'entende aussi bien avec Sam, car avec Sara ça n'avait pas été ça du tout, elles se parlaient à peine et quand Jane venait chez eux elle passait tout son temps avec Jack et Charly, elle faisait tout pour ne pas rester seule avec Sarah. 

C'est alors perdu dans ses souvenirs que Sam vint le rejoindre.

S : « Jack ? » appela t-elle tendrement.

J : « Hein ?!? Oh Sam ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Ce n'est pas raisonnable de monter sur le toit dans ton état ! » lui dit son mari feignant un air autoritaire tout en l'aidant à venir le rejoindre.

S : « Oh tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? Tu ne crois pas que ta mère, mon père, Hammond et Janet ça suffit largement ? »

Jack sourit, c'est vrai que Sam avait des activités limitées depuis le début de sa grossesse.

S : « Je te jure que je suis à deux doigts de craquer ! J'en ai assez de ne rien pouvoir faire sans avoir quelqu'un sur le dos ! »

J : « Allez chérie plus que trois mois et tu seras libérée et tout le monde te laissera agir comme bon te semble ! Mais là il faut quand même te ménager pour le bébé ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose lors de l'accouchement, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi ! » lui dit il le plus sérieusement du monde. 

Sam comprit instantanément que lorsqu'elle était arrivé Jack devait encore penser à Charly. Liz et John savaient qu'ils avaient un grand frère qui à présent était au ciel avec leur grand-mère Elisabeth et le père de Jack, leur grand père Charles. Jack avait eut peur de leur en parler mais finalement ce ne fut pas plus dur que ça.

_FLASH-BACK :___

_Elisabeth avait cinq ans et donc John trois ans. C'était un jour où ils étaient au chalet pour les vacances. Jack était le premier levé et étaient devant son chalet assis sur une des chaises de la terrasse. Il regardait une photo de lui et Charly et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il se sentait toujours coupable de la mort de son fils, malgré tout ce que tout le monde lui disait. C'est ainsi que le trouvèrent les enfants à leur réveil. N'ayant pas l'habitude de voir leur père pleurer, ils allèrent vers lui et l'enlacèrent tous les deux. Jack serra ses deux enfants plus fort contre lui. Au bout de quelques instants, les enfants se décollèrent de leur père._

_L : « Pourquoi tu pleures ? » demanda Liz._

_J : « Pour rien mon cœur. » dit il en embrassant sa fille sur le front._

_John : « Papa ? » appela John._

_J : « Oui. »_

_John : « C'est qui là ? » demanda John en pointant du doigt Charly sur la photo. _

_Jack ne savait pas quoi répondre à la question de son fils. _

_L : « Il me ressemble, on a les mêmes yeux ! » constata Liz._

_Jack fut touché par les paroles de sa fille._

_John : « Papa c'est qui ? » insista son fils._

_J : « C'est votre grand frère… » dit Jack d'une petite voix._

_L & John : « On a un grand frère ? » demandèrent les enfants étonnés._

_Jack acquiéça à la question de ses deux enfants._

_L : « Il s'appelle comment ? »_

_J : « Charly. »_

_John : « Pourquoi il est pas avec nous ? » demanda John._

_J : « Il est au ciel, il a rejoint les anges. »_

_L et John : « Aaahhh ! »_

_Jack s'étonna devant la réaction de ses enfants._

_L : « Il est tout seul là bas ? » demanda Liz de l'appréhension dans la voix.  
C'est à ce moment là que Sam intervint._

_S : « Non mon petit cœur ! Il est avec ma maman… »_

_L : « Grand-mère Elisabeth ! » affirma la petite fille._

_S : « Oui et le papa de votre papa. »_

_John : « Grand père Charles. » affirma John._

_S : « Vous avez tout compris._ (ils ont de qui tenir ! ils sont intelligents ! à ton avis ils tiennent ça e qui ??? je sais pas moi Thor ?!? T'es vraiment atteinte ! Pas plus que toi !!! Trop gentil ! Je sais !)_ » dit Sam dans un sourire en serrant la main de son mari qui avait les larmes aux yeux à nouveau. Jack avait pu parlé de Charly à ses deux enfants, pour lui c'était quelque chose merveilleux._

_FIN DU FLASH-BACK._

S : « Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne nous arrivera rien, ni à moi ni au bébé ! » lui dit Sam sur un ton rassurant.

Jack embrassa son épouse et ils redescendirent au salon où se trouvaient la mère de Jack et les enfants. Comme d'habitude, Jane racontait à ses petits enfants les pires bêtises que Jack avait pu faire enfant, ce qui les faisait bien rire. Mais ça faisait moins rire Jack et Sam car cela donnait des idées de bêtises plus ou moins lumineuses aux deux enfants. Mais bon, il fallait que jeunesse se fasse. 

Le week-end passa relativement vite et il fut temps que Jane rentre chez elle. 

**Aéroport de Colorado Springs, porte d'embarquement :**

L : « Tu dois vraiment rentrer chez toi grand-mère ? » demanda Liz.

Jane : « Et oui mon cœur, mais vous viendrez me voir bientôt ! »

Liz se retourna vers ses parents.

J : « C'est promis ! » dit il en regardant sa fille avant que cette dernière n'ait pu lui poser la question.

Liz embrassa sa grand-mère, puis se fut au tour de John, ensuite Sam et pour finir Jack.

Jane : « Je suis fière de toi mon fils, tu as su trouver la perle rare et en plus vous m'avez donné des petits enfants, merci mon fils. » lui dit elle à l'oreille.

J : « Oh maman ! » dit Jack en serrant sa mère plus fort contre lui.

Jane : « Tu ne risque pas de les perdre Jack, alors arrête de te plonger dans le passé ! (bien dit !!)» lui dit elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Jack ne savait pas comment sa mère pouvait savoir que son passé le hantait toujours et que la plus grande peur de Jack était de perdre à nouveau sa famille. Il embrassa une dernière fois sa mère en lui disant merci, et cette dernière partie prendre son avion.

J : « Bon et maintenant à la maison ! »

**Le lendemain, base du SG-C :**

         En six ans peu de choses ont changé au sein du SG-C. Si ce n'est qu'une garderie a été ouverte au niveau 2 pour le personnel, car depuis que tout le personnel militaire savait que la loi de non fraternisation n'avait jamais eut court au sein du SG-C, il y a eut de nombreux mariages et un baby boom, cette garderie alors était devenue limite vitale pour le personnel. Evidemment une école avait été construite à deux kilomètres de la base uniquement pour les enfants du personnel de Cheyenne Mountain. 

         Jack et Sam arrivèrent de bonne heure à la base, après avoir déposé les enfants à l'école. Le Général Hammond trouvait que le mariage de Jack avec Sam était une bonne chose, car Jack arrivait en avance au briefing vu qu'il suivait son épouse comme son ombre depuis six ans maintenant. (Jack à l'heure c'est quand même dur à croire !! si si c'est vrai !)

**Base du SG-C, salle de briefing :**

         Jack et Sam étaient les derniers arrivés de SG-1, bien sûr ils étaient là avant le Général.

J : « Ami du jour bonjour ! » dit Jack avec un grand sourire.

D, Jo & T : « Bonjour ! »

Sam s'assit à sa place habituelle, bien qu'elle ne partait plus en mission depuis l'annonce de sa troisième grossesse, elle assistait toujours au briefing pour forcer Jack à les écouter, ou tout du moins à rester éveillé. 

D : « Alors Sam, ça va ? » demanda Daniel à son amie.

S : « Si ce n'est que je ressemble à une grosse baleine, je vais très bien ! »

Daniel sourit à la réponse de Sam.

C'est à ce moment là que le Général entra en salle de briefing.

H : « Bonjour à tous ! » dit il aux membres de SG-1. « Bon week-end ? »

T : « Très bon merci. »

D : « Moi aussi. »

Jo : « Idem ici. »

J : « J'ai connu mieux ! » dit Jack. 

Alors tout le monde se retourna vers Sam.

S : « Sa mère nous a fait la surprise de venir à la maison pour le week-end. » dit Sam avec un sourire dissimulé.

D : « Ah d'accord. » dit Daniel qui savait très bien que la mère de Jack avait du en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres tout le week-end à Jack. (et je suis sûre qu'il en est ravi !!bah oui, c'est Dany !!!)

H : « Bon si nous attaquions ce briefing, qu'en pensez vous ? » demanda le Général Hammond.

Personne n'objecta, étonnamment même Jack ne protesta pas.

H : « Bien, Colonel O'Neill je vous laisse la parole. »

J : « Ah bon ? » demanda Jack incrédule. « Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? »

H : « Je parlais à votre épouse. Et je vous rappelle que vous êtes général maintenant et j'aimerai d'ailleurs que vous me remettiez vos rapports en retard ! » (lol, général et toujours en retard dans son boulot ! faudrait pas changer les bonnes habitudes !!!)

J : « Aaahhh !!! Désolé, l'habitude »

Jack était passé Général il y avait tout juste deux ans et avait encore du mal à se faire au fait que l'on appelait à présent Général O'Neill. Il continuait ses missions avec SG-1 car il ne se sentait pas prêt encore pour rester coincé derrière un bureau bien qu'il savait que ça lui pendait au nez car Hammond lui avait dit quelques jours auparavant qu'il pensait prendre sa retraite définitive bientôt.

H : « Bon, donc Colonel O'Neill à vous la parole. »

S : « Merci mon Général. » dit Sam en souriant.

Même au bout de six ans de mariage, ça faisait encore bizarre à tous d'entendre Sam répondre au nom de O'Neill. Quant à Sam ça la faisait rire et Jack, quant à lui, il était heureux que Sam ait accepté de prendre son nom car ainsi c'était clair : c'était sa femme à lui. Sam était colonel depuis maintenant trois ans, mais à chaque fois que l'on entendait « le Colonel O'Neill est attendu dans le bureau du Général », le Général Hammond voyait arriver les deux officiers car Jack suivait son épouse comme son ombre, il ne voulait plus rester éloigné d'elle. Hammond ne disait rien car il savait que Sam dirait tout à Jack et que si Jack n'était pas mis dans la confidence ce dernier lui casserait les pieds comme jamais et ça il s'en passait volontiers. (il est prévoyant le nounours !! il est pas général pour rien pauvre truffe ! C'est moi que tu traites de truffes ?!? Oui pourquoi ??? Pour rien, c'était juste pour savoir ! Ak ok !)

Sam commença donc son exposé sur la planète selon évidemment les éléments rapportés par la sonde. 

S : « D'après les informations rapportées par la sonde, je peux dire que l'atmosphère est viable, la porte des étoiles se trouve apparemment dans une forêt… »

J : « Super des arbres ! Ca va nous changer des habitudes ! » dit Jack en plaisantant. 

S : « Jack !!! » lui dit elle en lui faisant bien comprendre du regard qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne l'interrompe plus. 

J : « Désolé. » dit Jack.

En le voyant ainsi, on aurait dit un petit garçon prit en train de faire une grosse bêtise.

Sam put reprendre alors là où elle en était, mais comme je ne suis pas douée en science, je vous passe les détails !

S : « … ainsi donc il va nous falloir analyser malgré tout l'eau, la terre et l'air pour en être sûr à 100% mais ça pourrait devenir un nouveau site d'accueil en cas d'évacuation forcée. »

Tout le monde acquièça aux dires de Sam, sauf Jack qui lui n'avait absolument rien écouté. La seule chose qu'il avait dans la tête c'était Sam et les enfants, mais surtout ce troisième petit O'Neill. Il essayait d'imaginer à qui il ou elle ressemblerait le plus. Encore une fois, ils avaient préféré garder la surprise. Alors il lui arrivait de fixer le ventre rond de Sam, ce que cette dernière remarqua lors de son exposé. Alors elle se dit qu'elle devrait lui répéter en vitesse ce qu'elle venait de dire et ce qu'allaient dire Daniel et Jonas, mais bon depuis le temps elle était habituée. Jack sortit de son demi coma quand il vit Sam reprendre sa place à ses côtés.

H : «Bien, merci Colonel. Et du côté archéologique ? » demanda le Général.

D & Jo : « C'est tout à fait passionnant ! » dirent ils en chœur, ce qui fit sourire tout le monde bien évidemment.

Alors commença un nouvel exposé, que comme prévu Jack ne suivit pas, seul Sam, Teal'c et le Général portèrent de l'attention aux dires de Daniel et Jonas. Jack avait lâché quand Daniel commença à comparer ce que la sonde avait repéré des ruines ressemblant à des cités d'une ancienne civilisation du Moyen Orient. Jack se remit à penser à sa famille.

H : « Bien merci messieurs. SG-1, vous partez en mission dans deux heures. Quant à vous Colonel O'Neill je vous rappelle que le docteur Fraisier vous attend pour un nouveau bilan médical. » dit le Général en regardant Sam droit dans les yeux.

S : « Encore monsieur ? » demanda Sam exaspérée par ses bilans répétés.

H : « Sam, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Si tu ne passais pas autant de temps à travailler dans cette base dans ton état, tu n'irais pas voir le docteur Fraisier toutes les deux semaines ! (lol mdr)» lui dit il avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. 

Sam soupira et acquièça avec un air fataliste. 

Tous les membres de SG-1 quittèrent la salle de briefing direction les vestiaires. 

**Base du SG-C, vestiaire de SG-1 :**

J : « Sam arrête de fulminer ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé ! » dit Jack pour que Sam se calme. 

S : « Ca se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui est mis sur la touche parce que tu portes un enfant ! Et puis pourquoi on m'a arrêté si tôt ?!? Quand j'était enceinte de Liz j'ai continué jusqu'à l'accouchement… »

J : « Et tu as accouché prématurément, un mois en avance ! » la coupa Jack.

S : « Et pour John… »

J : « C'est vrai que tu as été en mission jusqu'à ton septième mois mais après tu as été obligée de rester allongée jusqu'à la fin de ta grossesse ou on aurait perdu John ! » lui rappela Jack. « Sam, je ne voulais même pas que tu restes à la base à travailler dans ton labo, Hammond et la base ont besoin de toi pour les recherches scientifiques, alors c'est mieux que rien. Et puis il vaut mieux que tu restes là, c'est trop dangereux dans ton état. Je ne veux pas prendre de risques comme pour les deux autres. » dit Jack en la regardant droit dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air.

Sam l'embrassa tendrement pour lui dire que cette fois elle avait saisi le message. 

Les autres membres de SG-1 avaient entendu l'échange des époux O'Neill et avaient préféré ne pas s'en mêler ! Jack devait se débrouiller tout seul avec Sam. 

D : « Bon on y va ? » demanda Daniel.

J : « Oui. » dit simplement Jack.

S : « Je vous accompagne jusqu'à la porte ! » dit Sam en prenant son mari par la main. 

Ils se dirigèrent en vers la porte des étoiles en discutant, Daniel et Jonas avaient fait un léger croché par l'infirmerie pour dire au revoir à leurs épouses. Et oui Eléa aussi se trouvait à l'infirmerie car elle aidait Janet avec toute la paperasse qu'elle avait à faire et avait reçu grâce au SG-C une formation d'infirmière.

**Base du SG-C, salle d'embarquement** :

S : « Sergent, actionner la porte s'il vous plaît. » dit Sam de la salle d'embarquement.

Sergent : « Oui madame. »

Alors que le sergent allait actionner la porte cette dernière se déclancha toute seule.

_Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles. Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles._

J : « On attend de la visite ? » demanda Jack à son épouse.

S : « Pas que je sache. » lui répondit elle.

J : « Tu vas voir, avec le bol que j'ai c'est ton père qui vient nous annoncer qu'il passe le week-end prochain avec nous ! » dit Jack sur un ton ironique.

S : « Jack arrête un peu ! Mon père n'a rien avoir avec ta mère ! »

J : « Ah si d'un côté ils se ressemblent : ils arrivent toujours à nous pourrir nos week-end en famille au chalet ! » dit il comme si c'était une évidence.

Sam était consternée par les propos de son mari. Mais elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais ça elle ne l'admettrait pas devant Jack à voix haute.

**Base du SG-C, salle de contrôle** :

H : « On a un code ? » demanda le Général Hammond.

Airman : « Pas encore mon Général. »

H : « Fermer l'iris ! » ordonna le Général. 

Airman : « Attendez je reçois un code d'identification. »

H : « Lequel ? »

Airman : « SG-1. (hein ?!?)» lui répondit il décontenancé.

H : « Comment ça pourrait être SG-1, ils sont encore dans la salle d'embarquement ! » (je confirme !! moi aussi !!!)

L'airman haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

H (au micro) : « La sécurité en salle d'embarquement. » appela le Général Hammond quelque peu inquiet. 

**Salle d'embarquement :**

J : « Mais à quoi ils jouent ? » demanda Jack à haute voix.

S : « Apparemment y a un problème. » dit Sam en voyant arrivé des soldats dans la salle d'embarquement.

J : « Sam tu devrais aller en salle de contrôle. » dit Jack.

S : « Non. » lui répondit elle catégorique.

Jack la regarda droit dans les yeux espérant la faire céder mais c'était sans compter avec la détermination de Sam.

S : « Laisse tomber Jack, je reste que ça te plaise ou non ! »

Jack céda encore une fois, mais Sam se mit derrière lui, ce qui rassura un peu notre tout nouveau général. 

C'est à ce moment là que l'iris s'ouvrit. Alors apparut plusieurs personnes dont une qui avait l'air de râler et qui rappelait quelqu'un à tous ceux qui se trouvaient en salle de contrôle et dans la salle d'embarquement.

???: « Non mais j'hallucine là !!! Une mission tranquille mon œil ouais ! » dit une jeune femme blonde.

??? : « Liz calme toi ! » lui dit un jeune homme au cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus avec des lunettes.

Liz : « Que je me calme ?!? Non mais tu te fiches de moi ou quoi Nick ?!? »

Nick : « On va allez voir ton père et je suis sûre qu'il aura une explication… »

Liz : « Que ma mère lui aura gentiment préparé pour ne pas que je le scalpe !!! » le coupa la jeune femme franchement énervée.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un jeune homme à la peau noire avec un sigle sur le front semblable à celui de Teal'c se mêla à la conversation.

??? : « Nicolas ? Elisabeth ? »

Les deux intéressés se tournèrent vers le jeune homme.

Liz : « Oui Rya'c ? » dit Liz.

Rya'c : « Regardez ! Je ne crois pas que l'on soit au bon SG-C ? »

Nick : « Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

Rya'c : « Le fait que tout le monde nous regarde comme si on était des asgards et le fait que ta mère Liz soit enceinte jusqu'aux yeux ! »(observateur c'est bien !! je trouve aussi !!!)

Alors tout le petit groupe se tourna vers notre SG-1.

Liz : « Oops ? »

Nick : « Oui tu l'as dit ! »

J : « Euh excusez nous mais vous êtes ? » intervint Jack qui était encore surpris parce qu'il avait vu et étendu.

Liz descendit de la passerelle et alla rejoindre Jack là où il se trouvait. 

Liz : « Oh alors là je suis déçue ! » dit elle en regardant Jack droit dans les yeux. « Tu ne reconnais même pas ta petite fille ? » demanda t-elle avec un grand sourire.

J : « Liz ? »

Liz : « Et oui papa ! Il semblerait que nous ayons fait un petit saut dans le temps ! » dit elle avec un sourire identique à celui de Sam. 

J : « Bien sûr, dit comme ça tout s'explique ! » dit il en regardant sa fille droit dans les yeux.

C'est à cet instant qu'entra le Général Hammond. 

H : « Qui êtes vous ? » demanda t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

J : « Il semblerait Général que tout ce petit monde vienne du futur. » dit Jack.

H : « Pardon ? »

J : « Bah vous voyez devant vous cette jeune femme c'est Liz ! » dit Jack avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres en voyant la tête du général.

H : « Votre fille n'a que six ans ! »

L : « Uh ! Ce fait quelques temps maintenant que je les ai dépassé grand père Georges ! » dit elle.

Le Général Hammond n'en revenait toujours pas.

L : « Y a moyen d'aller en salle de briefing comme ça je fais les présentations et on va essayer de voir quand est ce que l'on peut rentrer à la maison. »

H : « Oui je crois que ce serait une bonne chose, nous verrons plus tard pour le passage à l'infirmerie ! »

Liz : « C'est vital l'infirmerie ? » demanda t-elle.

H : « Liz tu connais le règlement que je sache ? »

L : « Vaguement ! Mais bon pourquoi je l'apprendrai je travaille pour mes parents ! (elle est bonne celle-là ! excellente même !!!)» dit elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de briefing. 

Sam qui se trouvait toujours derrière Jack avait assisté à l'échange sans dire un mot. Elle souriait face aux réflexions que sa fille avait faites à Jack et au Général Hammond. 

Alors tous allèrent en salle de briefing et des sièges durent d'ailleurs être rajoutés vu le nombre de personnes présentes lors de ce briefing.

**SG-C, ****salle**** de briefing** :

         Tous se retrouvèrent en salle de briefing plus Janet et Eléa qui avaient été appelées comme Liz l'avait demandé. Jack regardait fixement cette jeune femme qui était semblerait il sa fille. Elle ressemblait à Sam tant par son physique que par son sourire. Il était fier de la jeune femme qu'était devenue sa petite Elisabeth. Cependant il se posait de nombreuses questions sur la provenance de tous les autres. Il avait entendu que l'un d'eux s'appelait Nick, serait ce le fils de Daniel ? Et puis d'où venaient toutes ces personnes qui accompagnaient sa petite fille ? De nombreuses questions encore se bousculaient dans sa tête mais il préféra s'arrêter là et attendre d'entendre ce que sa petite fille chérie avait à lui dire. 

H : « Bon, commençons ! » dit le Général Hammond d'un ton autoritaire.

Liz : « Bien, comme tu veux ! » dit elle avec un sourire carterien sur les lèvres, détail qui n'échappa à l'assemblée.

J : « Bon que dirais tu de nous dire qui sont les personnes qui t'accompagnent et pourquoi tu râlais en arrivant ? » demanda Jack.

Liz : « Ok et puis je t'expliquerai pourquoi je râlais quand je t'aurais en face de moi dans 20 ans ! » 

Jack la regarda avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux.

Liz : « Je vais m'exciter sur toi maintenant alors que c'est dans vingt ans que tu vas me faire ce coup foireux ! » lui dit elle avec ironie.

J : « On en reparle dans vingt ans alors ! » 

Liz : « T'inquiète pas pour ça ! (je le sens mal le « on en reparle » ! peut être ben que oui peut être ben que non !!!)» lui assura t-elle.

H : « Vous avez fini tous les deux ? » demanda un Général impatient.

J & Liz : « Pardon mon Général. »

Le briefing put ainsi commencé bien que le Général se doutait que d'autres échanges de ce genre allaient avoir lieu vu le tempérament de Jack et de Liz.

Liz : « Bon je vous présente tout le petit monde qui est avec moi. Mais je me présente pour les deux nouvelles arrivées. Je me nomme Elisabeth O'Neill, je suis capitaine dans l'air force et je commande SG-1 ! Bon, le jeune jaffa ici présent est Rya'c, fils de Teal'c et membre de SG-1, pour ceux qui aurait un peu de mal à suivre. » dit elle en fixant son père droit dans les yeux. 

J : « Non mais je ne te permets pas jeune fille ! » lui dit il avec un sourire sur les lèvres qui montrait qu'il n'était absolument pas sérieux.  

Liz : « Ne m'appelle pas jeune fille ! Y a rien de tel pour me faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête ! » lui dit elle par contre assez sérieusement. Jack n'ajouta rien voyant que ce genre de réflexion n'était pas du tout appréciées par sa fille.

Liz : « Ensuite, le jeune homme à lunettes à ma droite, vous vous en serez doutés n'est autre que Nicolas Jackson, aussi gaffeur que son père voir même plus… »

Nick : « Hey ! » la coupa-t-il en souriant.

Liz : « Accessoirement capitaine dans l'U.S. air force et archéologue au sein de SG-1. »

Nick : « Et un peu son fiancé mais apparemment ça n'a pas l'air de la marquer plus que ça ! »

Liz : « T'as fini ton mélo ?!? Je porte ma bague de fiançailles 24 heures sur 24 et j'en suis même très fière ! » lui dit elle en le regardant avec un regard empli d'amour. Ce détail n'échappa pas à Jack, il était heureux que sa fille ait trouvé quelqu'un même si c'était un Jackson !

J : « Bon la suite s'il te plaît ! » demanda Jack appréciant de moins en moins que Nick porte un regard aussi insistant sur sa fille. 

Liz : « Oui pardon papa ! Ensuite le jeune homme qui essaie de ne pas montrer son fou rire n'est autre que Jonas Quinn Junior ! D'ailleurs Joey si tu pouvais effacer ce sourire satisfait de ton visage ce serait super, à moins que tu préfères que je me charge de l'effacer ? (comme son père !! y a certaines personnes que l'on ne peut pas renier !! quoi que… qui voudrait renier Jack O'Neill ??? Personne ! Totalement d'accord avec toi ! Comme d'hab ! En effet !)» demanda t-elle menaçante.

Joey : « Non, c'est bon ne te donne pas cette peine ! » lui assura le jeune homme.

Jonas et Eléa regardèrent leur fils qui apparemment s'étendait à merveille avec les membres de son équipe. 

Liz : « Joey fait aussi parti de SG-1, il est lieutenant dans l'air force, histoire de rester dans la mode de notre génération ! Bien passons aux autres, parce que si je les oublie vous imaginez pas ce que je vais me prendre dans la tête tout à l'heure ! Donc l'espèce de chose là bas qui me lance un regard qui est sensé me faire peur est mon frère Jonathan O'Neill, sergent dans l'air force et chef de SG-2 ! »

S : « Oh oh ! Une minute trésor ! » l'interrompit Sam.

Liz : « Oui m'man ? »

S : « Vous dirigez chacun une équipe ? Comment ça se fait ? Vous êtes trop jeunes !!! »

Liz & John : « Oh maman pour l'amour du ciel ! » dirent ils en chœur.

John : « On n'est plus des bébés, et que je te rappelle que nous traversons la porte depuis toujours et que nous sommes les plus aptes pour les missions dangereuses aux vues de nos capacités dues à nos gênes tok'râ et à notre expérience qui elle est due au fait que nous avons grandi dans cette base ! » lui dit il en la regardant dans les yeux pour la rassurer.

J : « Dis moi ? » demanda Jack en regardant son fils.

John : « Ouaip ! »

J : « Elle est longue ta phrase ! » fit remarquer Jack.

John : « Contamination carterienne. Au bout de plusieurs années man m'a converti à ses explications que seule 1% de la population comprend ! » dit il sur un ton qui se voulait à la fois ironique et fataliste, semblable à celui que son père prenait parfois.

Liz : « Bon je peux reprendre s'il vous plaît qu'on en finisse ? » demanda Liz.

Personne n'objecta, ni son père ni son frère ce qui l'étonna mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet. « Ensuite la jeune femme à côté de John c'est Catherine Jackson, dernière née de la famille Jackson et bientôt membre de la famille Quinn ! » annonça t-elle. « Elle est aussi dans l'air force en tant que biologiste et membre de SG-2. Vient après notre Sha're nationale, fille de Teal'c dont la sagesse aide son équipe à ne pas foncer la tête la première dans les pièges que les serpents et autres bestioles de ce genre s'amusent à nous tendre quand ils n'ont rien à faire. »

La présentation de Liz sentait l'humour O'Neillien à des kilomètres mais ça apportait de la gaieté à ce briefing (c'est bien la fille de son père !). 

Liz : « Et enfin le dernier membre de SG-2 est Sibellia Quinn, qui si je ne fais pas d'idée pourrait un jour devenir Sibellia O'Neill … »

John : « Liz ! » la coupa John.

Liz : « J'en dis pas plus à ce sujet ou je suis morte ! Donc vous aurez reconnu notre Cassie, qui a exceptionnellement accompagné cette mission et enfin la dernière mais non des moindres : la jeune femme qui se tient droite c'est Danielle ! » annonça Liz.

J : « Danielle ? » s'interrogea Jack. « Et d'où sortez vous jeune fille ? » demanda t-il intrigué.

Danielle : « Moi ? » demanda t-elle avec un sourire. « Apparemment je ne suis pas encore sortie ! » dit elle en fixant le ventre rond de Sam.

Sam regarda tour à tour Danielle et son ventre. Elle regarda la jeune femme qui n'était pour l'instant qu'une petite chose en elle qui lui donnait des coups par moment. Sam était heureuse car Jack et elle avait réussi à fonder une famille des plus merveilleuse. Jack quant à lui réalisait que cette jeune femme était l'enfant que Sam portait, il mit alors une main protectrice sur le ventre de Sam.

Liz : « Et oui, Danielle O'Neill est la dernière née de notre clan, c'est la seule qui n'est pas rejoint l'armée mais elle est archéologue attachée à la base, c'est une surdouée, elle a un doctorat en archéologie, et des diplômes en langues anciennes et anthropologie. (pauvre Jack ! ça aurait pu être pire !)» dit Liz qui apparemment était très fière de sa petite sœur. 

S : « Si tu ne pars pas en mission pourquoi es tu là avec les autres ? » demanda Sam curieuse.

Danielle : « Je me suis laissée convaincre de venir mais j'ai pas choisi une mission des plus tranquilles apparemment ! » dit elle ironiquement.

Hammond avait suivit sans intervenir laissant quelques instants à tout le monde pour assimiler tout ce qui avait été dit. Il reprit finalement la parole. 

H : « Bien, je vous remercie capitaine O'Neill. »

Liz : « Je t'en prie mon Général. » dit elle avec un petit sourire.

S : « Vous avez un moyen de rentrer chez vous ? » demanda t-elle sérieusement.

John : « Ouaip. » lui dit il simplement.

J : « Mais encore… »

John : « T'es sûr que tu veux lancer Liz dans les explications p'pa ? » lui demanda t-il un sourire mesquin à lèvres.

J : « Vu la tête de ta mère, je  crois que je n'ai pas bien le choix ! » dit il fataliste.

S : « Alors !!! » s'impatienta Sam.

Alors Liz planta son regard dans celui de sa mère.

Liz : « Je te jure man c'est complètement dingue. Il y a quelques mois nous sommes allés en exploration où nous avons rencontré les… »

Nick : « Excuse moi de te couper Liz, mais pourrais tu aller à l'essentiel s'il te plaît ? » lui dit avec un sourire charmeur.

Liz : « Si tu veux. » lui dit elle en le regardant dans les yeux amoureusement. « En bref, nous avons rencontré une civilisation et grâce à eux, nous avons trouvé le moyen de calculer les éruptions solaires en fonction des différences de fluctuations du… »

J : « AAAHHH ! Stop ! Finalement je ne veux pas en savoir plus ! Désolée chérie ! » dit il en lançant un regard implorant à sa femme car il sentait la migraine arriver. Puis il se tourna vers Liz à nouveau. « Donc vous savez comment rentrer à la maison ! »

Liz : « Oui. » dit elle un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu parler de sa découverte à sa mère.

S : « Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur tu m'en parlera tout à l'heure quand on sera que toutes les deux. » dit Sam avec un sourire car elle avait remarqué la déception de sa fille. Alors un sourire de satisfaction naquit sur les lèvres de Liz, et elle sourit à sa mère pour la remercier. Jack vit à quel point Liz et sa mère semblaient proche l'une de l'autre, cela devait venir de cet esprit scientifique qu'elles partageaient. 

H : « Bon, docteur Frasier, je vous confie tout ce beau monde pour un bilan médical complet avec tests ADN pour tous, juste pour être sûr et aussi mes enfants pour votre propre sécurité. » leur assura Hammond en voyant Liz et John ouvrir la bouche. (je t'assure ce sont bien des O'Neill !! me too !)

Ils durent céder aux exigences du général.

         Dans l'après midi, Sam et Jack étaient allés chercher les enfants à l'école tout comme Daniel et Jonas vu que leurs épouses étaient réquisitionner pour tous les tests médicaux des nouveaux arrivants. Le général avait permis aux membres de SG-1 de prendre leurs enfants avec eux à la base tant que ces derniers se tenaient tranquille, ce qui étaient loin d'être gagné avec les deux mini O'Neill, mais Hammond ne perdait pas espoir que les deux petits se calment un jour. Les enfants connaissaient la base comme leur poche, mais la première chose qu'ils faisaient tous était d'aller voir Hammond, histoire de l'amadouer et de l'attendrir en prévision d'une bêtise à venir. (bon plan !)

**Base de Cheyenne Mountain, SG-C, bureau de Hammond** :

Les enfants : « Coucou c'est nous ! » dirent ils tous en cœur. 

D'abord les deux enfants Jackson, puis les deux mini Quinn, Sha're et enfin les deux plus turbulents : les deux O'Neill.

Liz et John : « Bonjour papy Georges » dirent ils avec un sourire angélique en embrassant le Général Hammond sur la joue.

H : « Quelle bêtise allez vous faire tous les deux aujourd'hui pour me faire perdre les derniers cheveux qu'il me reste ? » demanda t-ils aux deux enfants.

John : « On sera sage ! »

Liz : « Comme des images ! » dirent ils le plus sérieusement du monde.

H : « Alors là voyez vous j'ai du mal à y croire ! » (moi aussi !! étrangement moi aussi !)

Liz : « Toi aussi ça te fait drôle ? » demanda t-elle.

Le Général mit la petite troupe dehors et demanda à ce que la bande de schtroumphs reste dans la salle de jeux mise à leur disposition. Les enfants acquiéçèrent mais les parents savaient que ça, c'était l'épreuve de force car ses enfants n'étaient pas fait pour rester enfermer dans une seule salle à la base surtout quand il y en a pleins avec des boutons auxquels il ne faut pas toucher sur 28 étages !!! Pour éviter de leur courir après, Teal'c prit Sha're avec lui, Jonas et Daniel récupérèrent les leur pour les avoir à l'œil et Jack prit les enfants avec lui le temps que Sam finissent son expérience. Mais il arriva ce qui devait arriver les Liz et John faussèrent compagnie à leur père pendant que de dernier se prenait la tête avec « ses devoirs en retard ». Quand Jack remarqua leur absence, il ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça, les enfants étaient connus de tous maintenant. Il était là dans sa réflexion quand on vint frapper à la porte de son bureau.

??? : « Général O'Neill. »

J : « Oui, lieutenant. »

Lieutenant : « Le Général Hammond souhaite vous voir immédiatement dans son bureau. » dit le jeune lieutenant.

Jack se dirigea vers le bureau de Hammond.

J : « Vous vouliez me voir ? »

H : « En effet, je veux que vous veniez avec moi à l'infirmerie voir nos nouveaux arrivants. »

J : « Bien mon Général. »

Ils allèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie en parlant de tout et de rien, ils profitaient de ce relatif moment de calme. Puis tout à coup ils entendirent des paroles familières provenant de l'infirmerie.

**Infirmerie du SG-C** :

??? : « Oh non d'un serpent boiteux ! O'Neill !!! » (oh oh ! soucis à l'horizon! Rigolade à l'horizon !!!) 

Le général tourna la tête vers Jack.

H : « Je crois qu'elle hurle après votre progéniture Jack. »

J : « J'en ai bien peur monsieur ! » dit Jack sur un ton fataliste mais le sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres démentît ses paroles.

Alors ils pressèrent la pas et virent Janet d'un côté d'un brancard et le John O'Neill du futur de l'autre côté qui refusait de la laisser approcher avec sa seringue. Jack du se calmer avant de commencer à réprimander son grand dadet de fils qui faisait comme son papa ! Apparemment, ça amusait autant le père que le fils de casser les pieds au doc !

J : « Qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque ?!? » demanda t-il feignant la colère.

John : « Papa, dis à la tortionnaire en blouse blanche d'arrêter de me menacer avec sa seringue ou je la zatte ! » dit il.

John ne quittait pas Janet des yeux et cette dernière commençait à en avoir assez de ce jeu avec les membres du clan O'Neill que ce soit le père ou le fils ! Alors elle se tourna vers les deux généraux. Jack, pour une fois décida d'être gentil avec le doc et alla dire quelque chose à l'oreille de son fils. Alors John sourit et tendit son bras au docteur Frasier pour que cette dernière puisse faire son travail. Jack resta là pour être sûr que John ne fasse pas d'autres blagues à cette pauvre Janet. 

Jan : « Ils sont tous en bonne santé et pour le moment, ils ont l'air ceux qu'ils prétendent être ! » dit elle contente que tous ces examens soient finis. Tout à coup, Liz du futur arriva en courant dans l'infirmerie.

Liz : « Papa ! »

J : « Un problème Liz ? »

Liz : « Où est ce que l'on est ? »

J : « ??? »

Liz : « Nous en taille réduite ! » dit en se désignant puis désignant son frère.

J : « Pourquoi ? »

Liz : « Parce que… »

**A suivre…**

Ne me tuer pas sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite, ce serait dommage !

Biz

Dinou


	2. Enfin ils se déclarent 4 suite

STARGATE SG-1

Enfin ils se déclarent (4) : Pour quand les vacances ? (2)

Auteur : Dinou

E-mail : dinou149@wanadoo.fr 

Commentaires : Vicky

E-mail : vickysg1@wanadoo.fr

Genre : romance, action, humour

Spoilers : y en quelques uns mais ce ne sont que des, allusions.

Résumé : quand tout s'acharne contre eux ! 

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série Stargate SG-1 ne nous appartiennent pas, nous ne touchons pas d'argent et nous ne faisons que pour nous distraire et pour les fans comme nous de la série.

PS : juste un conseil, vaut mieux avoir lu les fics précédentes sinon vous allez pas comprendre grand-chose ! Bien sûr on vous dit ça dans votre intérêt !

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS NOTRE AUTORISATION SVP !!!**

**Précédemment dans Stargate SG-1 :**

         Après un week end mouvementé pour le Général Jack O'Neill, sa femme le Colonel Samantha O'Neill enceinte de six mois et leurs deux enfants, alors que SG-1 partait en mission, des personnes venant du futur arrivent à la base. Ces derniers sont les enfants d l'actuel SG-1. Alors que John du futur est à l'infirmerie, entouré de Hammond et des on père Liz du futur et demande à son père où sont les Liz et John de cette époque.

**Et maintenant la suite…**

Avant que Liz ait pu dire un mot, le haut parleur de la base se mit en marche.

Haut Parleur : « Alerte niveau 9 ! Alerte niveau 9 ! Alerte invasion extraterrestre ! Tout le personnel à son poste de combat ! » (je sens que je sais qui c'est ! jure ??? mais oui !!!)

Le Général Hammond vit les yeux de John et de Liz se baisser et scruter le sol, et Jack pendant ce temps là ne savait plus où se mettre.

Liz : « Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit grand père je tiens quand même à te faire remarquer que John et moi sommes jeunes, et que juste nous dire de pas toucher le bouton rouge sans nous expliquer pourquoi ce n'est pas la meilleur façon de s'assurer que l'on ne touchera pas à ce bouton. » dit Liz d'une seule traite.

H : « En effet. » dit le Général. « Jack, je veux vous voir avec vos enfants et votre épouse dans mon bureau dans les cinq minutes qui suivent. »

Liz et John du futur : « Nous aussi ? » demandèrent ils inquiets.

H : « Non, vous vous y êtes déjà passé. » dit Hammond avec un sourire. 

Jack partit à la recherche de ses deux monstres et ils savaient déjà où les trouver : planquer sous le bureau de leur cher maman.

**Laboratoire du Colonel O'Neill :**

         Comme le supposait Jack les deux enfants étaient partis se réfugier dans le labo de leur mère mais ce que n'avaient pas prévu les deux petits c'est que leur mère les y attendaient de pieds fermes se doutant bien qu'ils étaient responsable de cette fausse alerte. Quand Jack arriva les deux petits avaient les yeux baissés et Sam les regardaient l'air en colère. 

S : « J'attends. » dit cette dernière d'un ton ferme.

Aucun des deux enfants ne dit un mot.

S : « J'exige une explication à votre comportement. »

Jack préféra ne pas intervenir et laisser Sam s'en charger. Ce dernier savait qu'il suffisait que les enfants lui fassent les yeux doux pour qu'il cède mais avec Sam ils n'avaient pas cette arme. 

S : « Liz ? » dit Sam sur un ton agacé.

L : « Bah… euh… on voulait savoir. » dit la petite fille d'une voix penaude.

S : « Pardon ? » demanda Sam.

John : « On nous a dit de pas toucher au bouton mais pas pourquoi il fallait pas y toucher. (c'est une bonne explication ! mouais…) » tenta de se disculper le jeune garçon.

Sam s'assit, et réfléchit aux paroles de ses deux enfants. Les deux enfants s'approchèrent de leur mère.

Liz et John : « On est vraiment désolé maman. » dirent ils.

S : « Votre père et moi allons encore nous faire gronder par le général Hammond à cause de vos bêtises. » dit elle en les regardant bien droit dans les yeux. « C'est une base militaire ici et pas une salle de jeu. Cette fois vous venez avec moi et votre père dans le bureau du général et vous vous débrouillerez avec lui. » Les enfants comprirent que cette fois ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir indemne. 

Jack jugea qu'il était temps qu'il rentre dans le labo. Quand les deux enfants le virent, ils comprirent que leur père n'ont plus n'avaient pas apprécié le déclenchement de l'alarme.

J : « Le Général Hammond veut nous voir dans son bureau. TOUS. » ajouta t-il en regardant les deux enfants. 

Alors les deux enfants marchèrent devant Sam et Jack et partirent vers le bureau du Général Hammond fatalistes. 

**Bureau du Général Hammond** :  

         Les deux enfants entrèrent silencieusement dans le bureau du Général. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas fiers les deux petits. Le Général se posta devant les deux enfants. Ces derniers se dirent que c'était pas leur jour : d'abord leur mère qui leur passe un savon, leur père qui ne leur dit pas un mot et maintenant le Général Hammond. 

H : « Liz, John, mes enfants je vais être clair et je ne veux plus à avoir à me répéter ! » dit il d'un ton autoritaire. 

Les deux enfants regardèrent le Général dans les yeux et firent un signe positif de la tête.

H : « Je ne veux plus vous voir jouer dans les couloirs, vous ne vous approchez plus des boutons et à la prochaine bêtise je vous renvoie de cette base et vous ne pourrez plus y revenir ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ! » 

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, le Général voyait les enfants devenir tout blanc et il savait que leur interdire l'accès à la base c'était comme enlevé naqqui à Sam (ouh dur !). Quand le Général eut fini de parler les deux enfants se mirent au garde à vous.

L et John : « A vos ordres mon Général ! »

H : « Rompez les monstres. »

Les enfants s'en retournèrent et le Général sourit à Sam et Jack car ces derniers avaient peur d'en prendre plein la tête également. 

H : « Les enfants ? » les interpella t-il.

L et John : « Oui ? »

H : « Allez dans la salle de jeu, je viens d'y faire installer une nouvelle console de jeu ! »

Les enfants allèrent embrasser le Général et partirent voir la merveille apportée par Hammond. 

**Plus tard dans la journée, laboratoire du Colonel O'Neill :**

S : « Ah c'est comme ça qui tu as réussi à calculer l'heure de votre retour Liz ! » dit Sam émerveillée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Liz : « Oui maman ! » dit elle fière de sa découverte.

S : « Je suis très fière de toi chérie. » dit elle.

Liz : « Merci maman. » 

S : « Dis moi… toi et Nick ? » demanda Sam curieuse.

Liz : « C'est mon premier petit copain et même s'il est le roi de la gaffe et que ça pose un problème à papa, je l'aime maman. »

S : « Je vois ce que tu veux dire… » dit Sam songeuse. Et elles éclatèrent de rire.

Alors qu'elles se replongeaient dans un problème de physique, Liz en taille réduite arriva dans le labo de Sam.

Liz : « Woua ! Ca fait bizarre de se voir si petite. » dit elle à sa mère.

S : « Un problème mon cœur ? » demanda Sam à la petite Liz.

L : « Papa, tonton Danny et deux autres monsieurs nous ont prit les manettes et maintenant on peut plus jouer ! (lol !!! xpldr !) » dit Liz à sa mère. Puis tout à coup, Liz remarqua son homologue du futur et elle dit à cette dernière : « J'ai déjà vu votre tête quelque part ! »

Sam sourit à l'intervention de sa fille.

S : « Allez vient chérie, on va rappeler à ton papa qu'il n'a plus six ans ! (ah bon ?) »

**SG-C, salle de jeu des enfants** :

         Sam tenait la petite Liz par la main et la grande les avait accompagnées. Lorsque ces dames entrèrent : Jack, Daniel, John du futur et Nick du futur s'amusaient sur la nouvelle console vidéo. 

S : « Non mais vous n'avez pas honte tous les quatre ! » dit Sam.

Les quatre hommes lâchèrent les manettes et dirent aux enfants.

J, D, Nick du futur et John du futur : « Ca fonctionne c'est bon ! » (mais bien sûr on vous croit !! excuse bidon !!!)

Sam rit doucement à l'attitude de son mari et de son fils. La journée continua comme ça, entre confidences et rigolades. Jack vit que son fils, malgré tout ce qu'il disait était loin d'être un inculte en science vu qu'il comprenait ce que racontaient sa sœur et sa mère. Daniel quant à lui prit un malin plaisir à rappeler à Jack que sa fille allait devenir une Jackson. Et ça n'avait pas arrêté de la journée. Tous les petits avaient rencontrés leurs homologues du futur. Ils trouvaient étranges toutes ces personnes car leurs visages ne leur étaient pas inconnus mais ils n'arrivaient pas à mettre le doigt dessus et en plus ils avaient les mêmes prénoms ! 

**Lendemain, école de Colorado Springs** :

         Comme tous les jours, les hommes avaient emmenés les petits à l'école vu que leurs dulcinées étaient encore en train de travailler. Jack attendit que la cloche sonne pour partir pour être sûre que les enfants ne fassent pas de bêtise avant d'entrer en classe. Ils avaient le don malgré leur jeune âge d'aller dire bonjour à la directrice de l'école assez souvent ce qui impliquait que Jack, Sam et la directrice se connaissaient très bien désormais. Une fois les enfants entrés, Jack partit à la base retrouver sa femme et les visiteurs du futur. Pendant tout le trajet, Jack pensa à ce qu'allait être la vie de ses enfants, et en fait son esprit se focalisait surtout sur la petite dernière : Danielle... Comme elle n'était pas encore née, il se posait de multiple question sur les goûts de sa fille, à qui elle ressemblait le plus, etc… 

**SG-C **:

Jack descendit directement à l'étage du bureau de sa femme pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Lorsqu'il arriva à proximité il entendit des rires en provenances du bureau. Il se demandait alors avec qui SA Sam pouvait rire comme ça. Lorsqu'il arriva il vit ses deux filles qui parlaient avec leur mère. 

J : « Alors on rigole sans moi ! » dit il en arrivant et en allant de suite embrasser sa femme.

Liz : « Papa !!! Y a des enfants ici !!! » fit elle semblant de râler en couvrant les yeux de sa sœur.

Danielle : « Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit l'enfant ?!? » dit elle.

Liz : « Qu'elle m'aime d'un amour vrai et sincère ! » dit Liz un sourire aux lèvres.

Danielle : « C'est cela oui ! » dit Danielle en rendant son sourire à sa sœur. (ça me rappelle nous deux ! moi aussi !)

Jack et Sam assistèrent à l'échange de leurs filles un sourire aux lèvres, même si Danielle n'était pas dans l'armée elle avait quand même du répondant et ne se laissait pas marcher dessus sous prétexte qu'elle était la plus jeune de la famille. 

J : « Ca sent l'amour entre vous les filles ! » fit remarquer Jack.

Danielle : « Bah oui… Je te jure je lutte contre mon côté O'Neill mais c'est dure… » dit elle fataliste avec un sourire qui démentissait ses paroles.

Jack regarda Sam s'un air désespéré.

J : « Finalement y en aura pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! » dit Jack fataliste.

L : « Arrête de râler, avec le temps qu'on passe avec Daniel on aurait pu lui ressembler ! » dit Liz sur un ton moqueur.

J : « C'est choisir entre la peste ou le choléras quoi ! »

Danielle : « Non, c'est choisir entre O'Neill et Jackson, et l'un n'est pas plus réjouissant que l'autre ! » dit elle.

J : « Je suis sidéré là ! » 

Sam embrassa son mari, et se tourna vers ses filles. 

S : « Je crois que je vous ai bien élevé les filles ! Vous avez compris comment il fallait parler à votre père ! » 

J : « Alors là c'est la cata ! Si tu t'y mets Sam, c'est la fin ! » dit il.

Alors il vit ses deux filles et sa femme éclater de rire et il les rejoignit.

**Plus tard dans la matinée** :

_« SG-1 est attendu en salle de briefing. SG-1 est attendu en salle de briefing. »_

**Labo de Sam** :

Liz : « Anise ou grand père Jacob ? » demanda Liz à sa sœur.

Danielle : « A mon avis aucun des deux sinon on aurait entendu l'alarme de la porte. »

S : « Alors c'est qu'il y a un os. »

J : « Et pas un petit. »

Liz : « NID ? »

Danielle : « Possible. » dit cette dernière.

J : « Bon je prends les paris ! » dit Jack pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Les trois dames sourirent et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de briefing. 

**SG-C, salle de briefing :**

         Quand Jack, Sam et leurs filles entrèrent, ils ne virent que des mines sombres, ce qui les inquiéta immédiatement. Jack décida de laisser l'humour de côté. 

J : « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Jack sérieusement.

H : « Voilà Jack l'école des enfants a appelé… » dit le général encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Jack et Sam se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre.

J : « Et.. » demanda Jack qui avait peur de la réponse.

H : « Il semble que Joey et Sibellia  aient été enlevés à l'école lors de la récréation. » dit Hammond.

S : « Et nos enfants ? » demanda Sam en posant une main sur son ventre et en regardant Liz, John et Danielle du futur.

H : « Ne vous inquiétez pas colonel vos enfants vont bien, ils étaient encore une fois dans le bureau de la directrice quand ça s'est produit et pour une fois accompagnés des enfants des docteurs Jackson. » dit Hammond en dissimulant un sourire. (coup de chance quoi ! ouaip !!!)

J : « Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'une bêtise les met à l'abris du danger. »

Jonas et Eléa ne disaient mot, ils pensaient tous les deux à leurs enfants enlevés par on ne sait qui. 

D : « On sait qui les a enlevé ? » demanda Daniel au général Hammond. 

H : « Non, personne n'a rien vu. Les institutrices se sont aperçues de leur absence une fois la récréation terminée. »

C'est à ce moment là que Joey et Sibellia du futur apparurent dans la salle de briefing.

Joey : « Nous on sait qui nous a enlevé. » dit il catégorique.

Sibellia : « Même si on aurait préféré oublier ce passage de notre enfance… » ajouta Sibellia.

Tous se tournèrent vers eux. On pouvait voir dans les yeux des deux enfants Quinn que ses souvenirs les hantaient encore parfois.

Alors Jonas se leva et alla voir ses deux enfants. 

Jo : « Racontez moi tout. » leur dit un sourire aux lèvres pour leur donner le courage d'en parler.

Eléa : « Allez y, votre père et moi vous écoutons. » ajouta t-elle.

Tous les autres personnes présentes dans la salle c'est-à-dire les deux SG-1 et SG-2 du futur plus Danielle et Cassandra du futur prirent place pour entendre le récit des deux enfants Quinn. 

Joey : « C'est le NID qui nous a enlevé. » dit Joey le regard sombre. 

Liz : « Qu'est ce que je disais ! »

S : « Liz ce n'est pas vraiment le moment là vois tu. » dit Sam en faisant comprendre à Liz d'un regard que l'humour c'était pour un autre jour.

Liz : « Oui, pardon maman. Reprends Joey je ne vais plus t'interrompre. » lui assura t-elle.

Sibellia : « On était à l'école et des hommes habillés comme des gens de la base nous ont interpellé en disant que c'était nos parents qui les avaient envoyé nous chercher. »

Joey : « Et comme ça arrive que ce soit des soldats qui viennent nous chercher quand vous avez trop de travail on ne s'est pas méfié et on est allé avec eux. » 

Sibellia : « Mais dès que l'on est sorti de l'école ils nous ont attachés les mains et nous ont endormi. On s'est réveillé dans une pièce où il faisait noir. »

Joey : « Heureusement qu'on était tous les deux… »

Sibellia : « Oui c'est vrai. » dit cette dernière en prenant la main de son frère. 

Alors John s'approcha de Sibellia et la prit dans ses bras. Il avait vu que cette dernière retenait des larmes depuis le début du récit. Alors, une fois callée dans les bras de John, cette dernière laissa couler ses larmes. Elle avait besoin de sentir la présence de l'homme qu'elle aimait et ça John l'avait compris. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore déclarés tous les deux mais ils connaissaient les sentiments de l'autre. D'une certaine manière, Jack et Sam se voyaient au début de leur « non-relation », avant qu'ils ne se révèlent leurs sentiments lors de leur dernière mission sur Edora, en regardant John et Sibellia, toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Dans les épreuves de la vie, la présence de l'être aimé était vitale pour s'en sortir. Jonas tenait sa femme dans ses bras, et Catherine c'était assise près de Joey et lui tenait la main, lui aussi avait besoins d'être soutenu, mais il préférait intérioriser ce qu'il ressentait. Bien que cela ne plaise pas trop à Catherine, mais elle ne disait rien et se contentait d'être là au cas où Joey voudrait se confier mais elle savait qu'il ne lui dirait jamais tout ce qu'il ressentait face à ceci. Depuis qu'il était enfant il n'en parlait que si c'était nécessaire et ne donnait que quelques informations, mais jamais il n'a parlé de ce qu'il ressentait face à l'enlèvement. Sa sœur s'extériorisait plus, heureusement pour elle et elle avait su trouver en John la personne qui pourrait l'écouter et la consoler. C'était du passé pour eux, mais pourtant ils se souvenaient de chaque détail comme si c'était hier qu'ils avaient été enlevés par les membres du NID.

J : « Vous savez où vous étiez ? » demanda Jack avec douceur voyant bien que les deux jeunes étaient secoués.

Joey : « Un entrepôt, d'après le rapport, appartenant au NID à la sortie de la ville. »

H : « Colonel O'Neill, je vous charge de me trouver cet entrepôt grâce à votre ordinateur. Je ne veux pas savoir comment vous allez obtenir ces informations, mais trouvez les moi. » dit le Général en regardant Sam.

S : « Bien mon Général. » dit cette dernière en se levant et partant vers son antre.

H : « SG-1, vous vous préparez à aller chercher les enfants. »

Eléa : « Je veux les accompagner. » dit Eléa d'un ton ferme.

H : « Eléa… » commença le Général.

Eléa : « Ce sont mes enfants, il est alors absolument hors de question que je n'accompagne pas SG-1 pour aller les récupérer. »

Hammond vit dans les yeux d'Eléa la flamme de la colère et finalement céda à la demande d'Eléa préférant que cette dernière passe sa colère sur les hommes du NID plutôt que sur les membres du personnel du SG-C. (disons que s'ils viennent à l'infirmerie c'est pour se faire soigner pas le contraire !)

Liz regarda ses comparses et vit une détermination égale à la sienne alors elle dit haut et fort au Général Hammond.

Liz : « Mes deux équipes et moi-même voulons prendre part à cette mission. » 

Hammond se dit qu'encore une fois, il ne ferait pas ce qu'il voulait dans sa propre base, et ne voulant pas se prendre la tête avec une O'Neill, il céda de suite. 

H : « Bien. » puis se tournant vers Danielle. « Je suppose que comme les autres tu veux y aller ? »

Danielle : « En effet grand père Georges, j'aimerais moi aussi en être. »

H : « Cassandra ? » demanda t-il.

Cassandra : « Moi aussi. » dit elle d'un ton ferme.

H : « Vos mères vont me tuer mais j'accepte votre aide pour aller récupérer les enfants. » (bonne chance nounours !)

Alors tous partirent de la salle de briefing et allèrent se préparer pour partir à la chasse au NID. Tout SG-1 n'appréciait pas trop que les « enfants » s'en mêlent mais se doutant qu'ils devaient être aussi têtus qu'eux ils préfèrent ne rien dire sachant qu'ils n'en feraient qu'à leur tête. 

Bien évidemment Sam et Janet avaient un peu râlé à l'idée que leurs enfants allaient affronter le NID alors qu'elles devaient quant à elles rester à la base mais devant les yeux de cockers des enfants et après que leurs maris respectifs leur ai juré de veiller sur les enfants pour qu'ils ne leur arrivent rien, elles se calmèrent. 

**Une heure plus tard, salle de briefing :**

Tous étaient réunis dans la salle de briefing, le colonel Samantha O'Neill était parvenue à trouver où étaient détenus les enfants, et comme le Général Hammond le lui avait fait promettre, elle ne dit rien de la manière dont elle avait eut ses informations, car effectivement elle était entrée dans certains fichiers en les piratant. 

H : « Bon, le colonel O'Neill vient de m'apporter les plans de l'entrepôt où sont les enfants. » dit il calmement et sérieusement. « Comme vous pouvez le voir il y a trois entrées. Donc vous allez agir sur trois fronts au même moment. SG-1 de notre époque, vous entrerez par l'entrée Est, vous serez accompagnée par l'épouse de Jonas Quinn. SG-1 du futur, quant à vous, vous entrez à l'Ouest et vous allez distraire les gardes du premier niveau. SG-2 du futur, quant à vous vous avez la chance d'entrez par le toit pour prendre les agents du NID par surprise et prêter main forte aux deux SG-1 en cas de souci. Danielle et Cassandra, vous aiderez les différentes équipes d'une camionnette en les dirigeants et en leur faisant éviter les agents du NID. La camionnette sera munie de capteurs sensorielles qui vont permettront de suivre les équipes. » 

Tous acquiéçèrent aux dires du Général Hammond. 

H : « Des questions ? » vu que personne ne répondait, il ajouta « Bien rompez et bonne chance à tous, vous partez à 00h00. »

Tous se levèrent, saluèrent le Général et sortirent de la salle de briefing.

Ils occupèrent leur temps en attendant de partir chercher Joey et Sibellia. Jack et Sam restèrent avec les enfants, ces derniers ne comprenaient pas pourquoi on avait emmené leurs petits camarades et posaient des questions à leurs parents. Jack et Sam tentaient d'y répondre, mais même eux ne comprenaient pas que l'on puisse s'en prendre à des enfants. Ils les réconfortaient et Jack leur promis de les ramener. Pour une fois Jack et Sam étaient soulagés que les enfants aient fait encore une bêtise, et qu'ils aient été envoyés dans le bureau de la directrice. Du côté de Daniel et Janet, c'était un scénario similaire à ce qui se passait du côté O'Neill. Les enfants Jackson étaient eux aussi dans le brouillard. Du côté de Teal'c, tous étaient en médiation, Sha're faisait le vide dans sa tête pour essayer de comprendre les choses comme son père et son frère le lui avaient enseigné. Du côté Quinn, c'était plus morose, ils pensaient à leurs enfants et avaient très peur pour eux. Et ils restaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Aucune parole n'était échangée, il profitait de la présence de l'être aimé. Il n'avait pas besoin de mot pour comprendre ce que ressentait l'autre. 

**SG-C, quartier des invités, chambre de Joey** :

On tapa à la porte.

Joey : « Entrer. » dit il.

??? : « Je peux ? » 

Joey : « Entre Cathy. » dit il à sa fiancée.

Catherine : « Joey, quand vas-tu te confier à moi ? » dit elle.

Joey : « Cathy… C'est dure pour moi d'en parler et… »

Catherine : « Tu es mort de trouille. » dit cette dernière.

Joey leva la tête pour regarder Catherine droit dans les yeux pour démentir ces dires mais quand il vit le regard de cette dernière, il baissa la tête.

Catherine : « Joey, personne ne te demande de te montrer toujours aussi fort et aussi calme. Je pensais que t'ouvrirais à moi ! On va se marier dans un mois ! Pourquoi refuse tu de partager ce fardeau avec moi ?!? A deux nous serions plus fort pour le porter et s'en débarrasser ! » dit elle en forçant Joey à la regarder dans les yeux. 

Joey : « Bien… Tu es sûre que tu veux entendre tout ça ? Même mes parents ne savent pas ce qui s'est passé… »

Catherine : « Peut être qu'un jour tu n'auras plus peur de les affronter. » dit elle avec un sourire aux lèvres qui réchauffa le cœur de Joey. 

Alors Joey lui raconta toutes les expériences que le NID avaient pratiquées sur lui et sa sœur, ça passait à la simple prise de sang à la torture mentale et presque physique. Le NID testaient leur endurance à la chaleur, au froid, etc… Pendant tout le récit de Joey, Catherine lui avait tenu la main et lorsque ce dernier eut fini son récit elle le prit dans ses bras.

Catherine : « Merci de t'être confié à moi. Je t'aime si fort. » lui murmura t-elle.

Joey : « Merci à toi aussi. »

Catherine : « Pourquoi ? » demanda t-elle.

Joey : « Pour m'avoir écouté, et m'avoir obligé à te parler. J'avais besoins de me confier. Et merci pour ton soutien. Je t'aime mon amour. »

Catherine et Joey s'embrassèrent et s'allongèrent sur le lit de Joey où ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre à attendre le début de la mission.

**SG-C, salle de sport :**

??? : « Allez viens Sibellia, tu vas voir ça va te faire du bien. »

Sibellia : « Et bien vois tu John je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu que taper dans un sac de sable me fera du bien. »

Sibellia ne comprenait cette passion du clan O'Neill pour la boxe. Ca n'apportait rien alors pourquoi ???

John : « Ca va te permettre d'extérioriser ce que tu ressens. Tu ne veux pas parler de cette histoire avec le NID soit, mais il faut que tu extériorises ce que tu ressens alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de venir par ici et taper sur ce sac comme si c'était un des hommes du NID qui vous a séquestré ton frère et toi. » dit il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. 

Alors Sibellia s'approcha du sac et se mit à taper dessus rageusement et plus elle tapait dessus et plus elle repensait à ce qu'il lui avait fait, alors les larmes revinrent. Alors elle tapait de plus en plus fort. John s'approcha d'elle et la prit à nouveau dans ses bras. 

John : « Je serai toujours là pour toi. » lui murmura t-il.

Sibellia leva la tête et son regard tomba dans celui de John. Elle y lut tout l'amour que lui portait John. Cette dernière prit alors les choses en main. Elle s'approcha doucement de John et l'embrassa tendrement. John répondit à son baiser. Il la serrait fort contre lui pour être sûre qu'elle ne s'en irait pas loin de lui. Il avait rêvé tellement souvent de ce moment : le moment où il tiendrait la femme de sa vie dans ses bras. 

Sibellia : « Je t'aime… » lui dit elle tout doucement.

John : « Moi aussi je t'aime. » en lui déposant un doux baiser sur le front.  
Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. John sentait que Sibellia avait besoins de sa présence. Ils avaient tout le temps de parler de leur relation. Il fallait avant tout aller récupérer Joey et Sibellia de cette époque.  (c'est une idée ! en effet, ce serait pas mal !)

Jack, qui était venu se défouler dans la salle de sport, avait tout vu et tout entendu. Il était fier de son fils. Son fils et sa fille avaient trouvé quelqu'un à aimer. Alors il partit les laissant profiter de ce moment de calme. Les pieds de Jack le menèrent étrangement jusqu'au labo de son épouse où cette dernière trifouillait son réacteur.

**SG-C, laboratoire du Colonel Samantha O'Neill** : 

J : « Chérie ? » appela t'il.

S : « Oui. » dit cette dernière sans lever ses yeux de son réacteur.

J : « Nous sommes seuls ? » demanda t-il.

Danielle : « Non je suis là ! » dit Danielle en sortant de derrière la porte.

J : « Dis moi tu te caches souvent derrière les portes ? »

Danielle : « Bien sûr ! Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire ! » dit elle ironiquement.

S : « Tu voulais quelque chose ? » demanda Sam avant que le ton monte entre Danielle et Jack.

J : « Non je venais te dire que John a enfin avoué ses sentiments à Sibellia. »

Danielle : « C'est vrai ?!? »

Jack acquièça à la question de sa fille.

Danielle : « Et ben ils auront mis le temps tous les deux. Quoi que de toute façon ils ne pourront pas faire pire que toi et maman, mais je me suis demandé pendant longtemps s'ils n'allaient pas battre votre record. »

J : « Ah ah ah ! » dit Jack en faisant semblant de rire. « Tu es une petite comique toi ! »

Danielle : « Que veux tu que j'y fasse, je ne suis pas une O'Neill pour rien. »

Jack et sa fille se sourient. 

S : « Dis moi Danielle ? »

Danielle : « Oui maman. »

S : « Tu n'as personne dans ta vie ? »

J : « Bonne question chérie. »

S : « Merci mon amour. »

Danielle : « Si je vous le dis vous n'allez pas me croire. » dit elle avec un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. (je le sens mal ! ah oui ??? lol !)

J : « Je sens que ça va pas me plaire. »

Sam sourit à la remarque de son mari, et se retourna vers sa fille.

S : « Alors chérie. »

Danielle : « Si je vous dis Kinsey. » (au secours !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

J : « Moi je te réponds que ça ne plaît pas du tout jeune fille. » dit Jack sérieusement.

Danielle : « Mais papa… Il n'est pas comme son grand père !!! Bien au contraire ! C'est le jour et la nuit ! Et Jack est quelqu'un de bien… »

S : « Jack ? » la coupa t-elle.

Danielle : « C'est l'ironie du sort man ! Je suis poursuivi ! »

J : « Encore une tentative d'humour hein ? »

Danielle : « J'ai du passé trop de temps avec toi ! Enfin, Jack travaille avec moi à la base. Il a un poste comme le mien. Et de toute façon papa tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi. »

J : « Pardon ? »

Danielle : « C'est toi qui me l'a présenté. » (lol)

Danielle sourit à son père et alla se serrer contre lui. Jack referma son étreinte autour de sa fille. Sam se sentant exclue se rapprocha d'eux et se colla eux, voulant profiter aussi de ce moment.

Tout à coup Jack relâcha l'étreinte.

S : « Un problème Jack ? » s'enquit Sam.

J : « Où est ta sœur ? » demanda t-il à Danielle.

Danielle : « La dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle partait en direction de ses quartiers avec Nick pour une conversation privée. » dit elle sur un ton coquin.

S : « Tu n'y penses même pas ! Si tu y vas elle va t'assassiner ! » dit Sam voyant dans le yeux de son mari que ce dernier avait projeté d'aller voir Liz dans ses quartiers.

Danielle et Sam partirent à rire en voyant Jack l'air penaud.

J : « Tu te rends compte de ce qu'ils sont en train de faire ? » demanda t-il incrédule.

S : « Ce que nous faisons nous dans l'intimité de notre chambre ! (et toc je dirais même plus et retoc !!!)» dit elle un sourire aux lèvres. « Fiche leur la paix, ils sont majeurs et vaccinés et au pire tu seras grand père ! » dit elle en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres. 

**SG-C, infirmerie** :

Cassandra du futur était avec sa mère et elle discutait de tout et de rien, quand Rya'c du futur arriva.

Rya'c : « Je ne vous dérange pas ? »

Cassandra : « Non chéri entre. Maman et moi discutions de chose et d'autre. »

Janet : « Un problème Rya'c ? »

Rya'c : « En effet je chercher ma soeur Sha're. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu ? »

Cassandra : « Elle doit être avec ton père en train de méditer. » dit cette dernière.

Rya'c : « Tu as sûrement raison. Bon je vais vous laisser et repartir à la recherche. » 

Il embrassa son épouse et partit à la recherche de Sha're.

Janet : « Tu semble heureuse avec lui. » dit Janet un sourire aux lèvres.

Cassandra : « Oui maman, très heureuse. »

Janet : « Vous avez des enfants ? » demanda t-elle. 

Cassandra : « Deux filles et trois garçons. » annonça Cassandra fièrement. 

Janet : « Et bien. Belle famille. »

Cassandra : « Oui en effet, et si tout va bien dans six mois et demi je mettrai au monde notre sixième enfant. »

Janet : « Tu en enceinte. »

Cassandra acquiesça.

Cassandra : « Oui, j'ai fait faire une amiossynthèse, et je sais que c'est une fille. Comme ça ce serait équitable, trois filles et trois garçons. » dit elle avec un grand sourire.

Si Janet s'était fait du souci quant à l'avenir de Cassandra, elle savait à présent qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre.

Janet : « Et dis moi que fais tu à Cheyenne Mountain ? »

Cassandra : « Comme toi, je suis médecin à la base. »

Les deux femmes continuèrent de discuter encore un moment.

Rya'c quant à lui trouva sa sœur, comme le lui avait dit Cassandra avec leur père.

**SG-C, quartiers de Teal'c** :

Teal'c et Sha're discutait eux aussi. Elle lui parlait de la vie qu'elle menait à la base.

Teal'c : « Je suis heureux que tu mènes la vie que tu souhaites ma fille. » dit il en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa fille.

Sha're : « Néanmoins père, j'ai une question. »

Teal'c : « Je t'écoute. »

Sha're : « Comment était ma mère ? »

Teal'c : « Ta mère était comme nous, une jaffa qui se battait aux côtés de maître Bratac pour libérer les jaffas de l'emprise des goa'uld. Le jour où tu es venue au monde, elle t'a confié à moi, car elle voyait sa fin proche et qu'elle savait que je prendrais soin de toi comme si tu étais ma propre fille. Et ne mets jamais en doute que pour moi tu es ma fille. » dit il sérieusement.  
??? : « Et ma petite sœur. » 

Teal'c : « Ryac ? »

Rya'c : « Excuse moi père, je ne voulais pas entendre votre conversation. »

Teal'c : « Ce n'est rien. »

Rya'c alla se placer près de sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras voyant que cette dernière retenait ses larmes. Teal'c était plus que ravi que Rya'c et Sha're s'entendent aussi bien. Alors ils discutèrent ainsi tous les trois, jusque ce que Sha're taille réduite arrive dans les quartiers de son père, réclamant que ce dernier vienne avec elle pour aller manger au mess. Teal'c sourit, et, accompagné de Sha're et de Rya'c, ils allèrent avec mini Sha're au mess se restaurer. 

**SG-C, mess :**

La famille du jaffa n'était pas la seule à être venue se restaurer avant de partir pour cette mission de sauvetage. Les familles, O'Neill, Jackson et Quinn était là aussi. Ils allèrent les rejoindre. Le repas se passa dans le calme malgré quelques disputes entre les membres de la fratrie O'Neill mais aussi entre O'Neill et Jackson, mais bon ça tout le monde avait l'habitude. (c'est clair !!)

**OOhOO, départ pour la mission de sauvetage** :

H : « Encore une fois bonne chance, et ramenez moi ces enfants. » dit Hammond. 

Tous acquiescèrent et partirent dans différentes voitures civiles pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Quant à Cassandra et Danielle elles montèrent dans le camion, conduit par un soldat de la base. Sam et Janet étaient restées à la base, et commençaient pour elles l'angoisse qu'il arrive quelque chose à leurs maris et leurs enfants. Le Général Hammond était aussi angoissé que Sam et Janet mais il ne le montrait pas à ces dames. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ces personnes qui étaient pour lui sa famille. 

**Colorado-Springs, entrepôt du NID** :

Toutes les équipes arrivèrent sur les lieux, s'équipèrent, et se mirent en position. Jack coordonnait les équipes. Toutefois quelque chose le perturbait : la présence des enfants.  

J (par radio) : « Les enfants évitez de vous faire descendre sinon je n'imagine pas ce que je vais me prendre dans la tête par vos mères ! »

Les enfants dirent ok par radio et tous se concentrèrent à nouveau sur le pourquoi de leur présence. 

Ils entrèrent chacun par l'entrée prévue dans le plan de Hammond. SG-1 du futur distraya les gardes en attendant que SG-1 aille récupérer Joey et Sibellia. Ils montèrent à l'étage et virent les deux enfants allongés sur des lits. Ils s'approchèrent d'eux.

E : « Joey ? Sibellia ? » appela Eléa.

Les deux enfants ouvrirent les yeux et restèrent impassible devant leur mère.

E : « Mes chéris c'est moi ! C'est maman ! » dit cette dernière pour les faire réagir, mais ils demeuraient dans ce mutisme. « Mon dieu qu'est ce qu'ils vous ont fait ? » s'interrogea Eléa en regardant les enfants. 

Jonas ne disait mot, mais il sentait la rage et la colère bouillir en lui. Pourquoi s'être attaqué à ses enfants ? Cette question lui martelait le cerveau, et il ne trouvait pas de réponse. Jack voyait ce qui se passait dans la tête de Jonas.

J : « Jonas, ne chercher pas à comprendre pourquoi ils ont fait ça.  A part une bonne migraine vous ne récolterez pas grand-chose. »

Jonas s'approcha des enfants.

Jo : « Eléa prend Sibellia dans tes bras je m'occupe de Joey. »

Sa femme acquièça et fit ce que son mari venait de lui dire.

J (par radio) : « Les enfants on les a, on sort couvrez nous. »

Chacun de leur côté, SG-1 et SG-2 du futur interrogèrent Cassandra et Danielle pour savoir comment procéder pour éviter que tous se fasse descendre. Par ce magnifique travail d'équipe, ils réussirent à sortir indemne de l'entrepôt. Toute fois l'alerte fut donnée et ils durent courir un sprint jusqu'à leurs voitures et durent griller quelques feux rouges, pour enfin rentrer à la base où tous étaient attendus de pieds fermes. (ça c'est sûr !)

**SG-C** : 

Le Général, Sam et Janet, attendaient à l'extérieur de la base avec les enfants. Les enfants s'étaient réveillés et ne voulaient plus se rendormir et rester au près de leur maman. Ces dernières voyant ne voulant pas se prendre la tête cédèrent. C'est pourquoi tous attendaient devant la porte de la base. Toutes les voitures utilisées pour le sauvetage entrèrent en file indienne dans la base. Jack les avait fait prévenir que la mission avait été un succès et qu'ils ramenaient les enfants avec eux. 

Joey et Sibellia étaient toujours dans les bras de leurs parents et une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à la base ils sortirent du mutisme dans lequel ils s'étaient enfoncés. 

Joey : « On est à la maison ? » demanda Joey à son père.

Jo : « Oui. » dit simplement Jonas, heureux d'entendre le son de la voix de son fils.

Sibellia : « Vrai de vrai ? » demanda à son tour Sibellia.

E : « Vrai de vrai mon amour. » dit Eléa en serrant sa fille tout contre elle.

Joey : « Ils sont où les méchants messieurs ? » demanda Joey effrayé.

J : « Vois-tu mon cher Joey, » commença Jack « on leur a botté les fesses ! » dit Jack avec un sourire.

Liz : « C'est vrai papa ? » demanda la petite Liz.

J : « Oui ma chérie. » dit Jack en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. « Et ils ne vont pas essayer de recommencer, c'est moi qui te le dis ! » dit il à sa fille.

John : « Manquerait plus que ça ! » dit le petit O'Neill.

Tous rirent aux dires de John.

Jan : « Il faudrait emmener les enfants à l'infirmerie, je voudrais vérifier qu'ils vont bien. Et d'ailleurs c'est valable pour tout le monde. » Et voyant que Cassandra allait dire quelque chose. « Surtout pour toi ! Et Danielle, désolée mais toi aussi tu y passes. »

Danielle : « Je ne comptais pas me dérober tante Janet. »

Janet fut surprise, mais se rappela que lors du premier passage à l'infirmerie, Danielle n'avait pas dit un mot la laissant faire son travail. (bizarre une O'Neill qui n'a pas peur de l'infirmerie ! côté Carter plus fort que le coté O'Neill ! évidemment vu comme ça !)

Jonas et sa femme firent oui de la tête, et ils accompagnèrent le doc jusqu'à l'infirmerie. 

**SG-C, infirmerie** :

Histoire de ne pas déroger à la règle, tous les hommes du clan O'Neill râlèrent et furent accompagné de Liz, Danielle elle ne dit rien. Les membres du clan Jackson, eux, se mirent sur des lits et pendant qu'on les oscultait ils firent une petite sieste. Pour les Quinn l'inquiétude régnait. Janet déclara les enfants en bonne santé, mais exténués et on voyait différente trace de piqûre. Mais quand on posait des questions aux enfants, ils refusaient de répondre. Alors les adultes ne préférèrent ne pas insister. Et pour les jaffas, tout se passa dans un calme relatif. 

Le Général ne fit pas de débriefing mais attendait le rapport de Jack le plus vite possible sur son bureau. Ce dernier se dit qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de chance, fallait encore se mettre aux devoirs après une mission. Liz s'approcha de lui et lui promit de l'aider à faire son rapport. Jack ne refusa pas l'aide proposée par sa fille, bien au contraire. 

         Le temps passa et il fut temps pour nos visiteurs du futur de rentrer chez eux. Jack, ainsi que tous les autres s'étaient habitués aux visiteurs mais ces derniers devaient rentrer chez eux et Liz avait rappelé à son père qu'une discussion les attendait.

**SG-C, salle d'embarquement **:

Liz : « Bon bah il est temps de rentrer chez nous. »

J : « Fais attention à toi. » dit Jack en serrant sa fille contre lui.

Nick : « Ne vous inquiétez pas Jack, je veille sur elle. » (fallait pas dire ça !)

J : « C'est sensé me rassurer ça ? » demanda t-il à sa femme.

Cette dernière le tapa doucement sur l'épaule prit sa fille dans ses bras.

Les enfants embrassèrent leurs parents et se décidèrent à passer la porte des étoiles. Seule Danielle traînait un peu les pieds.

Danielle : « A très bientôt ma petit maman. » dit cette dernière en posant une main sur le ventre de sa mère.

S : « A bientôt mon petit cœur. »

Danielle : « A très vite mon petit papa. »

J : « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Dépêche toi, ta sœur et ton frère t'attendent. »

Alors Danielle se dirigea vers la porte et la passa avec son frère et sa sœur.

Le vortex se ferma quelques secondes plus tard. La salle d'embarquement se vida, seuls restaient Sam et Jack. Sam fixait la porte et avait ses deux mains sur son ventre.

J : « Ne t'en fais pas chérie, Danielle arrive bientôt et pour les deux autres ils doivent être en train de se muscler les pouces dans la salle de jeu. D'ailleurs si on allait les retrouver ? » demanda t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

S : « Oui, tu as raison. Allons voir nos deux petits monstres. » dit Sam.

**Trois mois plus tard, maison des O'Neill :**

         Pour Noël, Jack et Sam avaient invité tout SG-1 et leurs enfants, ainsi que Hammond et Jacob. Heureusement, ils avaient une grande maison. La maison était décorée de guirlande, un grand sapin avait été décoré. Les enfants étaient excités à l'idée du passage du père Noël par la cheminée. Le dîner commença tranquillement. Toutefois, quelqu'un avait décidé que ce Noël ne serait pas si tranquille que ça.

J : « Je trouve que ce Noël est parfait ! » dit Jack à son épouse.

S : « Tu sais ce qui serait vraiment rendre ce moment parfait ? » demanda t-elle à son mari.

J : « Non quoi ? »

S : « La voiture. » (hein ?!?)

J : « La voiture pourquoi ? » demanda Jack.

S : « Parce que Danielle a décidé de se joindre à nous pour le repas de Noël. » dit Sam en posant ses mains sur son ventre. (lol !!!!!)

J : « Oh mon dieu. »

Jac : « Qu'est ce qui se passe Jack ? » demanda t-il.

S : « Je vais accoucher ! » dit Sam un sourire aux lèvres.

Jan : « Manquer plus que ça. » dit Janet en se levant et en allant voir Sam. « Bon bah pas le choix, direction la base ! » 

Sam se concentrait sur sa respiration car les contractions étaient vraiment très fortes. Tous se rendirent à la base, les enfants les accompagnèrent.

**SG-C, infirmerie** : 

J : « Allez chérie, tu vas voir tout va bien se passer. Pousse ! » dit Jack .

S : « Non mais je fais quoi depuis plus d'une heure ??? Du tricot ??? » dit Sam énervée.

Jan : « Sam n'écoute pas les âneries de ton mari et écoute moi. Si tout se passe bien à la prochaine contraction tu pousses de toutes forces et ce sera fini ! »

S : « Ca fait une demie heure que tu me dis ça ! »

Jan : « Cette fois c'est vrai alors prête ! »

S : « De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix ! » Et voyant que Jack allait ajouter quelque chose. « Toi la ferme, c'est de ta faute tout ça ! » (elle l'a dit à chaque fois !)

Voyant que s'il osait dire quelque chose, il allait se faire tuer, Jack resta silencieux et se contenta de laisser Sam lui broyer la main encore une fois. 

Dix minutes plus tard, Danielle commença à s'époumoner. Sam serra sa petite fille dans ses bras et cette dernière se calma aussi sec. 

J : « Elle est aussi magnifique que toi. »

Sam sourit embrassa son mari.

Une heure plus tard tous entrèrent dans la chambre de Sam où cette dernière dormait pendant que Jack berçait Danielle. Jacob s'approcha de Jack qui lui donne sa petite fille. Jacob avait les larmes eux yeux.

Jac : « Merci de m'avoir permis d'avoir des petits enfants ! » dit il à Jack.

J : « Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! » dit Jack un sourire aux lèvres.

Jac : « Ca je n'en doute pas. » (c'est clair !!)

S : « Je confirme. » dit Sam 

D : « Comment vous sentez vous Sam ? »

S : « Vidée ! » dit elle un sourire aux lèvres.

C'est à ce moment là que les enfants entrèrent dans la chambre.

J : « Vous tombez bien tous les deux. J' amerais vous présenter votre petite sœur. » 

Liz et John s'approchèrent du bébé et la regardèrent.

L : « Elle s'appelle comment ? »

S : « Danielle. »

John : « Salut Danielle moi je suis ton grand frère John. »

Liz : « Et moi je suis ta grande sœur Liz. »

Ils embrassèrent chacun leur tour la petite fille.

John : « Elle est aussi jolie que toi maman. »

S : « Merci mon petit cœur. »

Liz : « Faut espérer qu'elle ait pas le caractère de papa c'est tout. » (ptdr !!!!!)

Tous sourirent à la réflexion de la petite.

J : « Comment ça vaut mieux pas qu'elle ait mon caractère ?!? » demanda Jack.

John : « Liz elle a raison papa. »

J : « Pardon ??? »

Liz et John : « Un râleur dans la famille ça suffit largement ! (un seul ? y en a deux mini là ! chut toi !!!) » dirent les enfants en cœur. 

Tous rirent aux paroles des enfants, même Jack.

         Tous savaient que de nombreuses batailles les attendaient mais ils savaient que la relève était assurée. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire…

**FIN**

****

**Petit bonus** :

Il ne faudrait pas oublier nos visiteurs du futur quand même. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur époque, leurs parents les attendaient dans la salle d'embarquement.

L : « Papa faut qu'on parle tous les deux. »

J : « Liz ne commence pas. »

L : « Je commence pas je continue !!! C'est quoi cette soit disant mission tranquille ?!? Tu t'es encore foutue de moi ! Ca va pas ça ! Est-ce que je te fais des coups foireux comme ça moi ?!? »

S : « Liz du calme. »

L : « Il est hors de question que je me calme !!! »

J : « Si je vous donne une semaine de vacances pour me faire pardonner ça te va ? »

L : « Deux semaines et on oublie tout. » dit cette dernière un sourire aux lèvres.

J : « Va pour deux semaines. »

L : « Super, surtout que maintenant j'ai besoins de repos. »

J et S : « Pourquoi ? » demandèrent-ils.

L : « Parce que votre petit-fils a besoins d'une maman en bonne santé et surtout pas fatiguée. » dit cette dernière en quittant la salle d'embarquement. (lol !!)

N : « Je crois que je vais aller voir à l'infirmerie si j'y suis. » dit Nick voyant le regard noir de Jack.(vaut mieux si tu tiens à connaître ton bébé ! c clair !)

J : « Nicolas Jackson, tu as trois secondes pour revenir ici ! »

N : « A plus tard ! » dit ce dernier en courant dans les couloirs pour échapper à la colère de Jack.

Tous sourirent à la scène qui venait de se produire. Les parents remarquèrent aussi que Sibellia et John se tenaient par la main mais ne firent aucun commentaire. 

Finalement tout est bien qui finit bien. !

**FIN.**

Voilà ! Ca y est j'en ai vu le bout ! De vous à moi j'y croyais plus du tout ! Comme quoi tout arrive ! 

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! Vous avez eut du mérite.

Envoyez moi un petit mail pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Merci encore d'avoir lu ces fics 

Biz

Dinou

****


End file.
